1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the game of golf. Specifically to a moveable or rotating golf club head.
2. Prior Art
Golf clubs are well known to have a shaft, a club head, and a grip or method of holding the club. The club head also has a center or sweet spot, when hit the golfer has the best chance of keeping the golf ball on line to the target. The shaft and club head are rigid and work together as one piece.
Because of the importance of putting to scoring well in the game of golf, serious golfers spend a great deal of time practicing their putting stroke and thereby improve their score.
Applicant is aware of patented golf clubs and putters with adjustable shafts and club heads that move when adjusted by the golfer. These clubs seem to be very complex and include many working parts.
Such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,790, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,969 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,740. In these patents the head of the golf club is adjustable relative to the shaft in a variety of ways to vary the angle or loft of the club head.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art that utilizes a uniquely configured practice golf club, with a club head that swivels or rotates upon being struck by a golf ball.
The club head is also configured via an indicator or indicia on the club head and shaft to visually indicate the amount of rotation the club head moves when the golf ball is hit off-center, the indicator is easily reset. With practice, the golfer will learn to strike the golf ball without moving the indicator off line, indicating a center hit.
Therefore it would be very desirable to have a training golf club or putter that is simple in construction and upon impact visually lets the golfer know if the golf shot or put is a center hit.